Fall Into My Arms
by Palistus
Summary: Ivy goes out for the night on a mission, and Rachel misses her. To help quench this, she decides to sleep in Ivy's bed, where the stunning vampire's scent surrounds it. But Ivy returns home early. Femslash. Rachel/Ivy. Reuploaded.


**A/N: Well as a new favorite book series, and since I erased my old Rachel/Ivy because it was terrible, I've decided to write a hot, yet fluffy Rachel/Ivy one-shot. Most of my things from now on will be one-shots, but I might write multi-chaptered fics in the future. Not sure.**

**EDIT: Reuploaded after haxxor deleted it.  
**

**Title: Fall into my Arms**

**Summary: Rachel decides to sleep in Ivy's bed since the Tamwood Vampire is out all night on a run, and she wants to sleep with Ivy's scent, that she loves so much... but, what if Ivy came home early...? Rachel/Ivy. Femslash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this, Kim Harrison owns the characters and setting.**

Thoughts had been forming over and over in Rachel's mind of finally giving in, but now that she had, god…. It really was ecstasy, it was still as good as the first time she had let Ivy take her blood, that day in the van. Something deep inside of her had ignited that day… No matter how hard she tried to suppress it. Kisten wasn't as appealing anymore, the one she wanted in her bed suddenly had changed to Ivy, thoughts of passion… All about Ivy

Rachel sighed, she got up off the hard leather couch, only slightly uncomforted by the cool air of silence that permeated the house. Ivy was on a run tonight, and apparently wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She could still strongly smell the sexy vampire though… Her room was radiating it, and luckily she hadn't fed recently, so the smell wasn't put off by anyone else's.

Thoughts quickly planted themselves in Rachel's head, she knew she'd fall asleep so much faster if Ivy's smell coated her, comforted her through the night, and she didn't have a scent eraser but she had one that lessened it, so it shouldn't be noticeable when Ivy returned.

"Ahh, hell Rachel. Looks they actually were right about you looking for excitement through danger" She muttered to herself, deciding to sleep there tonight. She promptly walked over to Ivy's door, pushing it slowly open, when she was hit by a strong wave of Ivy's smell. She felt dampness in her lower regions, that wasn't too good…

Sighing again in disbelief that she would do this, she sank back into the soft, cushiony bed. Immediately, the husky smell of the vampire lulled her into a peaceful state, and she was fairly sure it would be easy to sleep tonight.

_Click! Creeaaakkk._

She heard the door to the church open and close, and a tired set of graceful footsteps pounded through the hall, as it was, she was laying in Ivy's bed in her bra and sleeping shorts… Those footsteps better not be Ivy, she was supposed to be on a run until tomorrow!

"Crap." She whispered to herself when Ivy called out her name, telling her that yes, somehow Ivy was home…

She was too shocked and scared to answer, her heart beating quickly as fear of what her stupidity would do to Ivy enveloped her. She heard footsteps thudding, and the door to Ivy's room creaked open, she heard Ivy gasp as she walked in, her pupils immediately turning black. She shuddered violently and held her hand to her nose.

After a second, she unclamped her hand and put a fierce look in her eyes. "Rachel. What the hell are you doing..?" Ivy stuttered out, fighting for control as she spoke, her eyes growing hungrier by the second…

"I-I thought you weren't going to be home!" That's when she made the mistake of covering her neck with her hands in fear. That made Ivy lose it.

"Well then, always room… For another, Rachel" Ivy purred, taking a predatory stance, with lust and love coating her eyes. She sauntered on over to the bed, hopping quickly on top of Rachel, quickly ripping her long jacket off in the process.

"Ivy?" Rachel questioned as Ivy had gotten on top of her with a low cut shirt, and running shorts. Soon even those were discarded, leaving the vampire with only her red, lacy silk bra, and her silken black panties.

"Yes, Rachel?" Ivy questioned as her hands ran across Rachel's stomach, making her shudder in excitement.

"Ivy…" Rachel choked out as Ivy's mouth landed closer to her neck, and her hands removed Rachel's shirt, ripping off Rachel's bra as they did so.

"I love you Rachel" Ivy stated, bracing herself by groping Rachel's fairly big breasts, and sinking her teeth into the witch below her's neck.

Rachel let out a loud moan of pleasure as the vampire pheromones kicked in, her body was all just one huge explosive orgasm as her blood was drained. Rachel wrapped her arms around Ivy's body, pulling her closer before using one hand to cup the back of Ivy's head and keep her at her neck.

"I love you too Ivy…" She confessed, and moved one of Ivy's hands lower, to her stomach, where she left it and gave a suggestive push towards her lower parts.

Ivy gasped, and withdrew her teeth after she'd taken a good amount of blood from the girl. "Rache… Do you mean it…?" Ivy purred out, her hand unconsciously playing with Rachel's breasts very pleasurably. She supposed she broke her word about letting Rachel come to her, but she came home to Rachel laying in her bed! All that mattered was that Rachel wanted it, anyways/

"Yes Ivy, now please… Make me feel good…" Rachel gasped out as a wave of intense desire hit her, she unclasped Ivy's bra and pulled down the vampire's panties as Ivy took the last of her clothes off as well.

"I will, Rachel…" Ivy purred out, trailing her eyes up and down Rachel's body, she'd waiting so very long for this chance, and in case Rachel decides it's just another one of her mistakes, she's going to enjoy it thoroughly…

Ivy suddenly got on top of Rachel and shoved her tongue into the witch's mouth, engaging them in a passionate kiss. One of her hands found it's way to either of Rachel's large breasts, and the other… It traveled a bit lower, to Rachel's nether-region.

Slowly but surely, Ivy's finger pushed itself into Rachel's womanhood, eliciting a loud moan. Ivy's fingers pushed deeper into the wet caverns, being very gentle… She had, after all, waited forever for this... And now Rachel was all hers for now.

She'd hoped for this ever since after the run with that bastard, Nick. Obviously she'd wanted it before but her confession to Rachel, who was listening in, was when her hope bloomed when she felt a random spike of desire pop up in Rachel after a comment about her.

"Ivy, _please_!" Rachel begged her; she hadn't noticed her abrupt halt while thinking about 'that'.

"You're very needy suddenly Rachel…" Ivy purred, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I like you needy…" Ivy licked her lips, deciding to rest her fingers, she lowered her face down to Rachel's wet womanhood, and with a speed only a vampire could, she started savagely licking it, even once stopping to inhale, sink her teeth in the skin surrounding it, and then go back to licking.

Rachel loved it. "Ugh, god, Ivy!" She screamed out for umpteenth time tonight, the marks where blood was pooling felt unbelievably good, and that damn tongue… Rachel let out a shudder and bucked her hips, she was getting fairly close… Ivy was surprisingly good at pleasuring a woman, but it wasn't TOO surprising she guessed, with Skimmer and all.

"Oh you like that, don't you Rachel..." Ivy purred out, sucking on Rachel's pleasure spot lightly, using her tongue to lick all around it.

"Yes... Ivy..." Rachel gasped, her thoughts on the fact this it felt way better than last time... Better than anything with Kisten... Even her biting him, better than anything before... She knew she'd made the right choice, converting to Ivy-sexual.

"Oh god... Ivy!" Rachel gasped out as waves of pleasure ripped through her in an intense orgasm, her fluids gushing out of her and into Ivy's mouth. Ivy thought it was just as good as blood... She loved it, it was way better than anyone to that day's had been... Even Skimmer. Who she needed to tell that it was over between them... She only wanted Rachel now.

"Rachel... Why did you have to wait so long!" Ivy whispered excitedly as she snuggled up with Rachel, closing her eyes and letting their scents mix.

"I wish I hadn't... That was the most amazing thing I've ever done, Ivy!" Rachel smiled and kissed the Pale vampire.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, Rache... I've waited so long for this... To have you as mine... Please, tell me you didn't just do this impulsively... Tell me you want me... Tell me it's forever..." Ivy whispered, sounding very vulnerable.

"It is forever, there is no way I'd do this for the excitement.. I promised myself I wouldn't, and followed through... It's all for love... I love you, Ivy, more than anyone, I've just been to stupid to see it..." Rachel stuttered out, and wrapped her arms around Ivy, who returned the gesture.

"Good... I couldn't bear not having you after... This..." She sighed pleasurably and gripped Rachel tighter, as if assuring herself Rachel was still there, and was there in the first place. She rolled on top of Rachel, resting her pale bodice on Rachel's, her lips resting on Rachel's cheek as her head found a spot next to Rachel's on the pillows.

"You will always have me, Ivy... You have for quite a while, I thought I was straight, I did... But no way... I never was, I just couldn't sort through it." Rachel whispered.

Ivy kissed Rachel's cheeks before whispered "I'll always need you..." and squeezing her in her arms.

"As I'll always need you..." Rachel stated, gripping Ivy tighter against her naked body. She did plan tolove Ivy forever... She always would, she, truthfully, always had...

She'd always now, have a pair of arms to hold her, to love her, to please her... Of course, she'd do the same, but she just... Had someone now. She'd had boyfriends before, of course, but never had someone as she did have Ivy, it just wasn't as intense, or right.

It wasn't perfect.

A/N: And THERE we go! I love this shipping, it's my absolute favorite now. I am o the 6th book of the Hollows series, or w.e, Outlaw Demon Wails, it's good so far :) I HATE how much of a TEASE Kim Harrison is being... The kiss, it was too much! I had to write this... It sucks, because Fembuck(One of my favoritest authors EVER) told me that it only goes downhill from here in Rachel/Ivy content :(

Anyways, hope you liked it. Please click the unnecessary new review button and leave a comment, you know the thought bubble tempts you... GIVE IN TO THE POWER OF THE THOUGHT! GIVE IN TO IT


End file.
